


Of Blue Hair and Super Soldiers

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, goofy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Darcy and Clint prank Steve and Bucky and it quickly backfires.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Of Blue Hair and Super Soldiers

Prompt: “This is by far the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

“This is by far the dumbest thing you’ve ever done,” Darcy whispered, giggling as she wiggled through the maze of vents with her partner in crime, one Clint Barton.

“Probably, but it will be worth it!” Clint declared. “They won’t kill me.”

“You sure?” She asked.

“Kinda,” he hedged, and paused to check their location. 

When he’d asked her to help prank some Avengers she’d agreed before she knew that his plans involved messing with the two resident super soldiers. (She REALLY hoped the hair dye was as temporary as he’d claimed.) 

“We’re right over the hallway to the gym. They don’t go near here this time of day,” Clint informed her. “We should be safe.”

He slid open the vent and dropped out. Darcy followed less gracefully, and let out a shriek as she plopped down right in front of two very muscled, very scowling, blue-haired super soldiers. 

“Um….I can explain…” she started, not moving from the floor.

“Really, Darcy?” Steve sighed, giving her the patented Captain America is Disappointed Face. 

“It was his idea?” She protested, shamelessly throwing Clint under the bus. Bucky was flexing his metal arm in a rather terrifying manner and loyalty was thrown to the wind in favor of self-preservation.

The former assassin stared coolly at her with very striking, chilly blue eyes. 

“I didn’t know who he was pranking until after the deed was done, I swear!” Darcy pleaded.

“Don’t know that I believe you, Lewis.” Bucky said, crossing his arms and looking very unconvinced. (Also, very hot, but that was neither here nor there.)

Darcy was torn between terror and attraction. Steve’s buddy had no right to be that gorgeous, especially with the blue streaks in his hair. It wasn’t fair.

“How in the hell did you find us?” Clint gasped. “Jarvis was sworn to secrecy!”

“Enhanced hearing,” Steve reminded him.   
“Yup.” Bucky added. “You’re good at the whole stealth thing, but your partner in crime here gave you away.” 

He jerked his thumb at Darcy.

“Oops.” Darcy said sheepishly. “So much for me having a future as a criminal mastermind, Huh?” 

Clint groaned, Steve chuckled and Bucky shook his head, looking less murderous and more amused now. 

Darcy attempted to scramble to her feet, but a sharp pain in the ankle she’d landed on had her gasping and giving up the attempt. 

“You okay, Lewis?” Bucky asked, squatting down beside her. 

“I think karma caught up with me,” she managed a weak grin and rearranged herself so he could get a better look at her ankle.

Steve frowned and started in on Clint with a glorious lecture that she would have loved to watch, if she wasn’t distracted by the pain and Bucky. 

“Let’s get that checked out, doll,” he told her. “Looks like you tweaked it pretty good.”

Next thing she knew, she was being carried away in Bucky’s arms, which were very gentle considering how firm they were. Clint was now backed in a corner, cowering in shame as the blue haired Steve laid on the guilt. 

“He’s never gonna forget that, is he?” she asked.

“Nope,” Bucky confirmed with a knowing grin. “I gotta admit, it was cleverly done. Barton just failed on the getaway plan.”

“Yup. That’s the last time I go climbing around air vents.” She declared, then they both laughed at the absurdity of it all. 

“If it’s any consolation, the dye should wash out pretty quickly,” she explained. “I made sure he showed it to me before he used it.” 

Bucky chuckled.

“That’s good to know, doll. We’ll get over it. Maybe I’ll think about not exacting revenge under one condition.”

“And what’s that?” she asked, very much liking the way his eyes were twinkling. 

“Have dinner with me,” he said. 

“Smooth, Barnes, very smooth,” she exclaimed admiringly.   
“I’d be happy to. Blue really is your color, after all.”

He wrinkled his nose at her and she laughed all the way back to her floor.


End file.
